Scorchfur/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |apprentice=Scorchpaw |warrior=Scorchfur |rogue=Scorchfur |mate=Snowbird |sons=Buster, Conefoot |daughters=Berryheart, Beenose, Cloverfoot, Yarrowleaf, Bluebellkit, Gullswoop, Frondwhisker |mentor=Snaketail |apps=Flowerstem, Flaxfoot |livebooks=Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown }} Scorchfur is a dark gray tom. Scorchfur is a ShadowClan warrior under Blackstar's, Rowanstar's and Tigerstar's leaderships in the lake territories. As an apprentice, Scorchpaw was mentored by Snaketail. As a warrior, Scorchfur was known for his sharp tongue and open criticism of authority. He and his mate, Snowbird, have three litters of kits; Cloverfoot, Berryheart, and Rippletail; Yarrowleaf, Beenose, and Bluebellkit; Conefoot, Frondwhisker and Gullswoop. During Rowanstar's reign, Scorchfur was among the leader's harshest critics, gladly joining the Kin when Darktail took control of Shadowclan. Even after his return, Scorchfur was quick to clash with Clan authority, particularly Leafstar during his time as a SkyClan warrior, who sent away his daughter, Yarrowleaf. When Tigerheart returned to revive the fallen ShadowClan, Scorchfur was relieved to once again serve his Clan under a leader he respected. History ''Power of Three :He is a ShadowClan apprentice under Snaketail, and fights against WindClan and RiverClan during the Great Battle. Despite being an apprentice, he fathers Berryheart, Cloverfoot and Rippletail with Snowbird during this time. Omen of the Stars :Now a warrior with the name of Scorchfur, he participates in the fight for the border and survives, helping carry the body of Russetfur when the fight is over. He also fights against the Place of No Stars when they attack, and is heavily wounded during the fight. A Vision of Shadows :His first litter of kits are now warriors, and his second are now apprentices. When Snowbird falls ill with yellowcough, he frets over her and openly questions Rowanstar constantly. He comes up with the idea to keep Twigpaw captive in exchange for lungwort, and berates Crowfrost when the deputy lets her go so she can avoid falling sick. He is given Flowerpaw to mentor. Scorchfur decides to join Darktail when the rogue commandeers ShadowClan, becoming part of the Kin. However, upon seeing Darktail's cruelty, he regrets it. Several of his kits go missing, including Beenose who dies and Rippletail who becomes a kittypet. :He and Snowbird have a third litter of kits, Conekit, Frondkit, and Gullkit, and Snowbird cannot find enough food to feed herself and their kits. Scorchfur takes more prey then usual and Darktail punishes him harshly. He fights to drive out the Kin, but still disapproves of Rowanstar. His sharp tongue and lack of respect for Rowanstar is one of the reasons Rowanstar disbands ShadowClan and annexes them to SkyClan. However, Scorchfur openly defies Leafstar when she turns away his daughter, Yarrowleaf, who is heavily pregnant. When Tigerheart is resurrected and reinstates ShadowClan, Scorchfur helps Juniperclaw and Snowbird destroy SkyClan's dens, and is assigned by Tigerstar to guard Alderheart when the young ThunderClan medicine cat helps out in ShadowClan's camp. When Cloverfoot is announced as deputy, Scorchfur is the first to cheer his daughter's name. Super Editions :In 'Bramblestar's Storm, at a Gathering, Blackstar announces Scorchfur's latest litter of kits with Snowbird, noted by Bramblestar to be looking smug. He also takes part in the battle against the badgers, and fights alongside Bramblestar, complimenting the ThunderClan leader's battle skills. :In ''Tigerheart's Shadow, he is one of Rowanstar's harshest critics and refuses to listen to his leader out of spite. When Tawnypelt defends Rowanstar from him, Scorchfur attacks her and nearly takes out her eye, though quickly feels guilty over it. He attempts to leave for SkyClan with Juniperclaw, but is stopped by Tigerheart who convinces the two to return to ShadowClan. He and Snowbird later tell Tigerheart that they prefer him over Rowanstar and that they will only take orders from him, frustrating Tigerheart. Detailed description :Scorchfur is a dark gray tom with ragged, slashed ears, one of which is torn. Trivia Interesting facts *Scorchfur fathered Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Buster, despite being an apprentice when Snowbird was pregnant with them. Mistakes *He is replaced by Strikestone while leading Squirrelflight, Alderheart, and Jayfeather to ThunderClan territory. Character pixels Killed victims This list shows the victims Scorchfur has killed: *Leafpool (Alongside Cloverfoot, indirectly caused) Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages